2000_cocacola_600_fantasy_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
2000 Coca-Cola 600 Fantasy Edition Wikia
NASCAR 2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Coca-Cola 600 @ LOWE'S Motor Speedway, May 28th, 2000) Notes * Cursewords will be censored out by *bleep*'s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers * 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) * 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) * 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) * 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) * 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) * 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) * 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) * 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) * 9 Kodiak Ford (Mojo Jojo) * 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") * 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) * 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) * 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Simpson) * 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) * 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) * 19 MOTOROLA Ford (Eduardo) * 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) * 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) * 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) * 24 DUPONT Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) * 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) * 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") * 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) * 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) * 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Neutron) * 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) * 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) * 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) * 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) * 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) * 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin) * 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) * 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) * 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) * 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) * 71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo) * 75 Redcell Ford (Patrick Star) * 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) * 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) * 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) * 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) * 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) * 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) Race Winner * 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) Number of Laps * 400 Number of Cautions * 14 Fights/Paybacks/Confrontations *Timmy Turner vs. Denzel Crocker (At finish / When Crocker DELIBERATELY wrecked Timmy to win the race, Timmy tried to attack Crocker in Victory Lane) Quotes Quote 1 *(wiki-special opens inside LOWE'S Motor Speedway outside Timmy's hauler with Timmy, Bubbles, Edd, Jackie, Blossom, Buttercup, Ed, Rudy, Penny, Snap, Lisa, and Bart having breakfast) *Snap: *after he received his plate of eggs, hash browns, & steak* Man, I love steak and eggs for breakfast! You mind if we have this every Sunday, Bucko?! *Timmy (while flipping burgers, steak & breakfast on the grill): Are you kidding?! Eggs are easy to fry, but steak takes a while! I ain't doin' this every race-weekend! *Ed: The little buddy is right, Snap. Barbecue grills should only be eaten for dinner like buttered toast! *Timmy (to himself): *stares unenuthiastically at Ed* Eeyup! Ed's an idiot. *goes on cooking the burgers and breakfast* *Edd: Plus Snap, the only reason why we're having this meal combination is because it is a special Memorial Day occasion. *Bart: Yeah, and it's our DINNER before we race 600 miles and 400 laps tonight! *annoyed groan* Who invented a Coke 600 anyway?! *Edd: Bart, I insist you stop with your nonsense, eat your food and drink your beverage. *Bart: *groans* Alright, Double-Dude. *takes a bite of his fried-egg Cheeseburger* *Buttercup: I can't wait to kick some All-American bumper tonight! Those troops will cheering my name tonight when I battle for the win! Charlotte is MY kind of track! *Blossom: And this race IS our tribute to the troops every year. *Ed: Can we call on the 50-foot mutant monster-trucks who eat little cars and drivers for Sunday supper? *Bubbles: *shrieks* Ed, please.... *cries while covering her face in fear* *Timmy (while arriving with Ed's breakfast): Uh Monobrow, can you please give your monster-movie tales a break for once?! *Ed: Life doesn't get any greener, Timmy. *Timmy: *annoyed sigh* *puts Ed's food on the table and goes to Bubbles to comfort her* *Ed (in unison to Timmy soothing Bubbles): *smells the plate* FOOD! *looks at Breakfast/BBQ plate* That's neat! Do you think hamburgers can put tires on motor-cars? *Edd: *short pause* Puh-lease. Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 *("NASCAR On CBS Theme" plays) *Ken Squier (CBS): NASCAR On CBS welcomes you to the LOWE'S Motor Speedway in Charlotte, North Carolina to bring you live coverage of NASCAR's LONGEST race, the Coca-Cola 600. The very first 600-mile event was ran here back in 1959 when it was known as the World 600, and ever since then, it has been the greatest Memorial Day tradition along with the Indianapolis 500 which was won earlier today by Ash Ketchum. Note, the very first night race here was held in 1992 when Davey Allison and Kyle Petty crashed at the finish line at the end of "The Winston Select", in which Davey Allison was the winner, despite him being airlifted to a nearby hospital after the last lap crash. Hello everyone, this is Ken Squier alongside former NASCAR Champion and race analyst, Buddy Baker (1941-2015), and race analyst, Dick Berggren. This race, Buddy Baker, is THE longest race ever in NASCAR history, and the race that DOES crown legends. *Buddy Baker (CBS): Indeed it is, Ken. Remember, unlike any other NASCAR Winston Cup Series event we go to, this event has a special day-to-night transition, causin' dramatic changes in car-handlin' due to the coolin' track temperatures as the evenin' progresses. So if I were the pit-crews, I'd be really strict on those wedge adjustments as this longest race goes on. *Dick Berggren (CBS): Right, Buddy. And what's also special about this longest race of the year is that everyone WANTS to win this yearly Memorial Day tradition in NASCAR, and that 1 win in this annual spectacular event would guarantee to crown any driver a legend. *Ken Squier (CBS): After winning 2 weeks ago in Downtown City (in reference to the "2000 Littlest Pet Shop 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki), tonight's pole sitter, Timmy Turner looks to add HIS name into the NASCAR history books as he said in his pre-race interview on CBS that the Coca-Cola 600 is one of his BIGGEST dreams to conquer on his bucket list. *Dick Berggren (CBS): You got that that right, Ken. After winning last week's PEPSI All-Star Challenge at this same racing facility, Timmy Turner just might be the one to beat here in tonight's Coca-Cola 600. *Ken Squier (CBS): Timmy Turner might have the car to beat, but he STILL must watch out for a VERY HUNGRY Denzel Crocker who really wants his first career NASCAR Winston Cup Series victory. It is now time for the moment all of us here at LOWE'S Motor Speedway and racefans all along the airwaves and these drivers and teams have all have been waiting for! We now go trackside to get the command! *Track P.A Announcer: And now for the 4 most famous words in all of motorsports, please welcome your Grand Marshals for this evening, military war-veterans Sgt. Johnson (from "HALO 2"), and Sgt. Slaughter (from WWE)! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly, and LOUDLY chants "USA!!!!"* *scene cuts to Homer's cockpit* *Homer (starting 25th / in unison to the crowd's "USA!!!!" chants): USA! USA! *scene cuts to the track* *Sgt. Johnson: On behalf of all our servicemen and women, armed forces, and beloved military corps all 'round this globe..... *Sgt. Slaughter: We're proud enough to get this 600-mile Memorial Day battle underway! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly* *Sgt. Johnson: So, get on your feet, make lots of noise, and let's move! *crowd cheers EXTEMELY loudly* *Sgt. Slaughter: Attention drivers! *Sgt. Slaughter & Sgt. Johnson: START YOUR ENGINES!!!!! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY LOUDLY* *scene immediately cuts to Timmy's cockpit* *Timmy (starting 1st / in unison to the screaming and cheering crowd/ proudly): SIR, YES SIR!!!! *starts his engine* *scene cuts to the stands* * start and rev loudly, in unison to the ballistically cheering crowd *Barney Gumble (in unison to the cars' engines starting and crowd cheering / drunkly): USA! USA! USA--! *belches loudly* *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* *Timmy: Hah, I always wanted to do that! *revs his engine loudly* *scene cuts to Buttercup's cockpit* *Buttercup: It's finally time to kick some serious All-American bumper! *revs her engine twice* *scene cuts to Ed's cockpit* *Ed: Like BBQs? *scene cuts to Sandy's cockpit* *Sandy (while revving her engine): Yeah, after I slam that no-good Fu--*bleep*--saplenty into the wall like a hickory smoked sausage on a grill! YEE-HAW!!!! *scene cuts to Spongebob's cockpit* *Spongebob (while revving his engine): What about Krabby Patties, Sandy? *Sandy (voice only): Same ol' sh--*bleep*, Spongebob! Quote 5 *Ken Squier (CBS / in unison to the crowd cheering HYSTERICALLY):Glad you're all with us on CBS Sports on this Memorial Day weekend. *crowd cheers louder as the pace-car pulls into the pits* The pace-car heads to pit-road. The local idiot from Peach Creek, Ed Monobrow brings them to the line with Team REXCOR rival, Denzel Crocker on the outside-pole. *cars accelerate to take the green flag waved by Zeb Coulter, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd* Ladies and gentlemen *as the now-accelerated cars were crossing the start/finish line, beginning the race*... we have a race! (as the cars race in Turn #1) Clear through One! (as the cars race in and out of Turn #2) And clear through Two! (as they roar down the backstretch and back-straightaway, and race through Turns 3 & 4) Down the 1,500-foot back-straightaway at about 185 mph in the 24-degree banking! (the cars roar down the frontstretch to complete Lap #1 of 400) *Buddy Baker (CBS): *chuckles* So ya wanna be a racecar driver do ya?! Those paint jobs must be excitin'! *Ken Squier (CBS): (while on Edd's onboard camera) They're looking good! (as the cars race off Turn #2, and on the backstretch and backstraightaway, while on Rolf's onboard camera) Edward Marion's out back and watch him slice and cut, and parry his way through the field! Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 *(On Lap 400 out of 400 laps / just taking the white flag to begin the final lap) *Doug Rice (PRN Radio): The white flag is in the air! Timmy Turner and Denzel Crocker remain side-by-side as they head into Turn #1 for the final time this evening! *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* *(in Turns 1 & 2) *Timmy (in 1st / nosing out in front of Crocker / to himself): C'mon, Timmy, move!!!! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* *Crocker (in 2nd): Give it up, Turner or I'll make you choke on my shrimp puffs at the finish line! *(on the backstretch & backstraightaway) *Timmy (in 1st / voice only): Shrimp puffs are gross like YOU Crockpot! *Crocker (in 2nd / to himself): Oh, I have something for you, off Turn #4, Turner. And I'll make SURE it ain't my fault! *cackles evilly* *scene cuts to the track* *Brad Gillie (PRN Radio): They enter Turn #3 for the final time this evening! Timmy is in the clear for now but Crocker WON'T GIVE UP! He goes for Turner again in Turn #4! *Doug Rice (PRN Radio): Crocker tries to the outside of Turner off Turn #4 *with sudden realization* (in unison, Timmy cries out "WHOA!!!") AND NOW TURNER GETS TURNED! Crocker turns Timmy Turner around as Turner POWS hard against the outside retaining wall *with sudden realization* (in unison, Timmy cries out "YAAHH!!!!" as he is T-boned by Buttercup, and Buttercup screams in unison as she T-bones Timmy) and now he gets T-boned by Buttercup Utonium as Buttercup spins along with Timmy Turner (in unison, Crocker's evil cackling is heard) as Denzel Crocker wins the Coca-Cola 600! Quote 24 *(in Victory Lane, taking place at the start/finish line) * climbs out of his #99 EXIDE Batteries Ford and celebrates with his team, in unison to ALL of the crowd in attendance around the racetrack and the ENTIRE infield HEAVILY BOOING Crocker for what he did to Timmy *Mike Joy (CBS /in unison to the crowd booing in the background): So Crocker, how you do feel about claiming your first career NASCAR Winston Cup Series victory and clinching a playoff spot in time for the postseason? *Crocker (being interviewed by Mike Joy / in unison to the heavy-booing furious crowd): Well, Mike Joy. I feel it is the greatest moment of my crazy life, to finally taste victory and NOT HAVE STUPID TIMMY TURNER RUIN MY NIGHT! *crowd continuously boos heavily and gets louder after Crocker's evil remark about Timmy* *Mike Joy (CBS / in unison to the heavy-booing furious crowd): And I'm sure that the winning move you made on him was kinda clever for you, was it? *Crocker (being interviewed by Dr. Mike Joy, in unison to the heavy-booing furious crowd): Well, Turner DESERVED it from me after what that beaver-boy did to me last week-- *Timmy suddenly grabs him in an ambushing fashion* HEY! (in unison, Mike Joy cries out "WHOA"!) *Timmy (in unison, the crowd IMMEDIATELY begins to cheer with a loud roar): YOU MADE ME WRECK, CROCKPOT!!!! *Bubbles, Tommy, and Tammy IMMEDIATELY forcefully restrain him* *Crocker (as race officials begin to forcefully restrain him in unison to the loud cheer/roar of the crowd): Well, you deserved it, Turner! I didn't do anything anything to you! *Bubbles (in unison to Timmy and the crowd): NO! TIMMY STOP IT! WE HATE IT WHEN YOU FIGHT! *Timmy (while being forcefully restrained / unison to the loud cheer/roar of the crowd and Bubbles): YEAH, YEAH, YOU'RE A FU--*bleep*--! A LYING FU--*bleep*--! *Crocker (while being forcefully restrained / while grunting and groaning / in unison to the cheering/roaring crowd): FU--*bleep*-- YOU AND YOU'RE FU--*bleep*--ING FAMILY OF MISERABLE BI--*bleep*--ES, DO--*bleep*--BAG! *TImmy (in unison): YEAH, SAME TO YOU, FU--*bleep*--FACE! JUST YOU FU--*bleep*--ING WAIT, FU--*bleep*--POT! *Bubbles (while forcefully restraining Timmy along with Tommy and Tammy / in unison to Timmy and the crowd / in a groaning, crying way): *groaning* TIMMY STO-HO-HOP! STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE STOP! * and Timmy continues quarreling while being forcefully restrained as the scene then fades into Timmy and Bubbles' house, in Timmy and Bubbles' bedroom with Timmy in his bed while he was calming down in tears *Bubbles (calmly but worried): *opens the door slowly* You feeling okay, hon? *Timmy (sadly): Just about. *sad moan* * sits down on Timmy's bed to calmly talk to him *Bubbles (feeling DEEPLY sorry for Timmy / calmly with tears in her eyes): I didn't want to upset you if I said this but, Timmy... *sad sigh*.... you really scared the life out of me and the kids when you ran and tried attacking Crocker. Luckily Cosmo and Wanda saw the big fight and immediately wished us back home in case Crocker broke loose and fought us in the melee. *Timmy (calmly with tears in his eyes): *sad sigh* I'm DEEPLY sorry I got overheated and tried to fight Crocker, Bubs. *sad sigh* But the thing is Crocker MADE me act like that after he put me in the Turn #4 wall, and collecting your sister Buttercup. And the worst part of it is, he did it on the LAST lap of the race. *tears up more* *Bubbles (trying to sooth Timmy and talk to him calmly): Don't blame yourself, Timmy. You did everything you could tonight. That evil cheater, Crocker would do EVERYTHING to ruin our lives. He's the only teacher I would call a meanie. *tears up* *Timmy: Well I guess you're right, Bubbles. *sad gasps* Crocker really does hate us and strongly disrespects our family, and NO WONDER WHY he wrecked me for the win. *sobs on Bubbles shoulder while Bubbles hugs him in her arms* *Bubbles (calmly / while hugging a sobbing Timmy and nuzzling his cheek / with tears in her eyes): Awwww.... don't cry, Timmypie. *slowly and softly kisses him on the cheek* If it's okay with you, *deep sigh* would you like to make love with me in bed at this time to help you calm down, sweetie? *Timmy (calmly & sadly / with tears in his eyes): *sad sigh* That would make me feel much better after my rough night with Crockpot. *Bubbles (calmly): Luckily, the kids are asleep. *Timmy (calmly & sadly / with tears in his eyes): Thanks, Bubs. *voice cracks in the beginning* I love you so much, Bubbles. *Bubbles (calmly with tears in her eyes): I always love you, Timmy Bear. * tucks Timmy and herself in bed, they undress under the covers and then hug and kiss, and the episode ends Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (CBS) will be Ken Squier, Buddy Baker (1942-2015), and Dick Berggren. * The PRN radio commentators for this race will be Mark Garrow & Doug Rice (in the booth), Rob Albright (Turns 1 & 2), and Brad Gillie (Backstretch, backstraightaway, Turn 3) *The pit reporters (PRN Radio) will be Brett McMillan, Steve Richards, Jim Noble, Brad Gillie, Wendy Venturini, Hermie Sadler, and Brendan Gaughan. *The TV pit reporters (CBS) will be Mike Joy, Glen Jarrett, Ralph Sheheen, Bill Stevens, and Dick Berggren. *This is NASCAR's LONGEST race (600 miles / 400 laps). *This wiki-race runs from day to night, starting from 5:30 pm lasting to about 11:00 pm. *This wiki-race takes place on Memorial Day weekend. LOWE'S Motor Speedway (now Charlotte Motor Speedway) *https://youtu.be/Fxskg_miGRM